<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Care And Feeding of Your Girl's Best Friend by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281102">The Care And Feeding of Your Girl's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Laverne &amp; Shirley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Weddings, approval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny and Laverne are about to get married, and Shirley disapproves of the union.</p><p>Lenny vows to himself he'll win over Shirley and make her see that he and Laverne are meant for each other - even though he only has a few days to do it with...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laverne DeFazio &amp; Shirley Feeney, Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lenny grunted as he helped Laverne drag the sofa back a couple of inches.  “Are you sure this is far enough?” he panted.</p><p>“Yeah, Laverne said, letting go of her end of the sofa.  “Shirl’ll be happy that we rolled out the welcome wagon for her.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Lenny said.  “Otherwise, I tweaked my back for nothing.”</p><p>“Aww,” Laverne teased.  “You want I should rub it for you?”</p><p>Lenny grinned, and his giggle was positively dirty.  “Well, if it ain’t too much trouble…”</p><p>They sidled closer to each other, his arms wrapped around her, and he pressed his lips to her…</p><p>And then the doorbell rang.  Sourly.</p><p>“I gotta get that fixed,” Laverne observed.  Then she rushed over and pulled open the door.  “Shirl!”</p><p>“Oh, Laverne!” there were hugs, and tears, which, as always, set Lenny off, even though he didn’t know why he was crying.</p><p>“I’m so happy to…you look so…and you’re - !” they cried even more.</p><p>“Hey,” Lenny said, “I’m here too.”</p><p>Shirley gave him a cold look.  “Yes, you are,” she said. </p><p>Lenny winced, but persevered.  “Uh…I guess I’ll…go see Squig.”</p><p>“Yes, do,” Shirley said.</p><p>“Shirl,” Laverne hissed.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this in private,” Shirley said calmly.</p><p>As he left the apartment.  Lenny made a vow to himself there and then.  He was going to convince Shirley Feeney-Meeney to approve of his oncoming marriage to Laverne.  Come hell or high water…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was five in the morning the following day when Lenny heard Shirley downstairs, singing in the kitchen.  It was a Doris Day song, which was typical of her.</p><p>Laverne was curled around Lenny’s midsection, breathing slowly in rhythm with the beating of her heart.  He sighed and stroked the small of her back.  It was time for him to get on his mission – to make Shirley accept his romance with her best friend.  He let his soon-to-be-wife sleep in and embarked upon the task.</p><p>To wit, Lenny got up, showered, put on clean clothing and greeted Shirley with a broad smile.  “Hi, Len,” she said, and turned back to the eggs she was scrambling.  “Does Laverne want cheese in her omelet?”</p><p>“She’s still sleeping, why don’t you let me get that, eh, Shirl?” </p><p>“I have everything in hand,” she insisted.  The smell of something buttery and golden being fried made Lenny’s stomach growl.  “Why don’t you set the table?”</p><p>Lenny did, though he had to use the plastic utensils he and Laverne had gotten from a swap meet. “Uh, Shirl, I know you ain’t exactly purely happy me and Laverne are shacking up for all eternity…”</p><p>“I never said that,” Shirley told him.  </p><p>“Yeah, but you mean it.  I know I ain’t some doctor or anything, but…”</p><p>“Leonard, I have spoken to my best friend about this.  Many, many times.  I have no idea what you’ve done to her poor brain, but she seems to be addled by you.  So I’ve come to try and accept that you’re going to be in my life forever.”</p><p>“But you ain’t happy about it,” he accused.</p><p>“That’s not true,” she sighed.  “It’s just that I want the best for Laverne.  I want her to be with someone who makes her happy AND someone who can take care of her. Do you understand?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m gonna,” he informed Shirley.</p><p>“Are you?” she asked.  “Are you selling enough ice cream?  Have you sold any screenplays lately?”</p><p>He sputtered at that, and managed to knock a glass over.</p><p>“Heaven’s sake.  Let me get the dustpan.”  With her tousled hair and green robe, Lenny thought to himself that she hadn’t changed a bit from the girl who was afraid he’d see her in a slip and slippers.  She surfaced a minute later.  “Where did you move the dustpan?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s under the sink, where it belongs,” Lenny replied.</p><p>“Oh,” she said.  “That…I suppose…makes sense.”  Lenny abruptly realized that Shirley’s hostility had to do with returning to a place that had been her home – only to find out everything had changed while she was gone. He suddenly wondered how things were going between her and Walter.</p><p>A few moments later they had the table set, the glass brushed away and in the garbage basket.  Even though Shirley’s oatmeal was scorched, at least it looked decent, and she could have plenty of eggs, bacon, toast or cereal instead.  <br/>“At least it ain’t the worst breakfast you ever had?” Lenny asked hopefully.</p><p>Shirley gave him a smile, and again tapped her rigid oatmeal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>